Not While I'm Around
by mellifluous cloud
Summary: Jack decides to visit Fi for a month, but finds that she'll be spending all her time with her new boyfriend. Is he really as evil as he seems, or is Jack just imagining it? And if he is, will Jack be able to save his sister before it's too late?
1. Chapters 1-5

TITLE: Not While I'm Around  
AUTHOR: JackPhillipsGirl  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own So Weird or any of its characters, except for Jack, in my dreams. =) Rob is the only character that is mine. Gabe Crawford is from the episode "Angel". The song "Not While I'm Around" is from the Broadway musical _Sweeney Todd_, but I used only a small portion of the lyrics. No, I'm not obsessed with Broadway or anything. LOL. If you read all the way to the end of this one, then write a review! Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Finally, our one-month escape from the hectic touring life was just minutes away. This meant one month to ourselves, to do anything we wanted. For four weeks we would have the chance, for the first time in nearly a year, to relax and catch up on life at home. We would be able to meet up with friends, neighbors, and above all, each other - because being on the road all the time can make anyone go crazy. Yup, in a few minutes, we'd all be back in Hope Springs.  
  
"Jack, are you sure going to Seattle for a month is what you really want to do?"  
  
Well, must of us, anyway.  
  
"Yes, Mom, I'm sure," I replied. She still had that motherly look of concern in her eyes, and I flashed a grin that I hoped appeared comforting. "Don't worry! I'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on Fi."  
  
She still looked a little uncomfortable, but finally gave me a small smile. "I know you will," she admitted. "I guess I'm more worried about myself. What will I do without both of you?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, Mrs. P," Carey interrupted, taking another bite of his hamburger. "I'll keep you company."  
  
"Yeah, because you have nowhere else to eat breakfast!" I joked.  
  
"Hey!" Carey said indignantly. "My mom's not a bad cook."  
  
Mom laughed at this, and finally looked a bit happier. "Just don't fall too in love with your Aunt Melinda's home. I can't afford to have both of my children gone! Especially while Annie's staying with her parents for another month."  
  
"Don't get carried away," I said. "You know that's not going to happen."  
  
The bus screeched to a stop in front of the airport that's just outside Hope Springs. "Well, Jack, this is it," Carey said. "Have a good time, bro."  
  
Mom looked at me again, and her eyes still pleading me to stay. "I'll be _fine_," I repeated. "Really."  
  
She sighed, and gave me a hug. "Bye, Jack."  
  
I picked up my bags as the others called their farewells and entered the airport. A couple hours later, I was on the plane impatiently anticipating take-off. _I haven't seen Fi since Christmas Day,_ I realized. How long was that? Seven months. I really missed her. In a strange sort of way, being apart only pulled us closer together. I remember how just a couple years ago it seemed like Fi and I would never learn to get along, and now we were the best of friends. Some siblings do nothing but fight, but we aren't like that. I guess as the years go by, our bond will grow even stronger.  
  
Even though I wanted to go home, and I know my mom needs me, I knew that visiting Fi was what _I_ needed. After Annie joined the tour, nothing was the same. And though I know very well that it will never be the same again, I still wish for it.  
  
Maybe being with Fi for a month will help it feel like it is.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Jack!" I could hear Fi calling for me already the second I stepped off the plane. A second later, I was practically smothered in her hug.  
  
"Hey, Fi," I said, grinning. "Ready for a month of excitement?"  
  
"Oh really?" she teased, raising an eyebrow. "And just what is going to be so exciting?"  
  
"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically. I looked around, realizing Fi was alone. "Where's Aunt Melinda?"  
  
"Oh, she's back at the house," Fi replied, grabbing one of my bags. "Okay, now -"  
  
"Wait!" I said. "How did you get here, then?"  
  
"That's what I was getting at," Fi said, sounding a bit annoyed. Just then, a man with short, dark hair and green eyes walked over to us and casually looped his arm over Fi's shoulder. "See, I -"  
  
"Who's that?" I demanded.  
  
"Jack!" Fi exclaimed. "Will you let me finish a sentence?"  
  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly. Turning to the man, I asked, "Who are you?" He was silent for a moment, his deep green eyes boring into mine. He seemed dark, quiet. Mysterious. I didn't like him. "Rob," he stated finally.  
  
"Rob?" I repeated. Was this guy for real? "Okay, then. Fi," I said, turning to her, "would you like to elaborate?"  
  
"Well, um," Fi began, clearing her throat. "Jack, Rob is my... boyfriend. We've been going out for about a month."  
  
"_What?_ Fiona, have you lost your mind? How old is this guy, twenty-one? Twenty-two? Just look at him! Everything about him is just... _evil!_" I screamed. Actually, I didn't say any of that, as much as I wanted to. Even though I still think of her as my baby sister, Fi was seventeen years old; and it was her choice of who she wanted to date. All I really said was, "Oh." Goodbye, month of sibling bonding. Goodbye to my hopes of things being like they used to be.  
  
"Rob drove me here," Fi was saying as we walked to his car. I was only half-listening, though. What was it that was so creepy about this guy? What could my sister have seen in him? _Am I jealous?_ I wondered. I hate to admit it, but I probably was. I was jealous of the fact that Rob would be getting more of Fi's attention than I would. I'm her brother! She hasn't seen me for seven months! But I could already tell that for the next four weeks, I would become nothing more than a third wheel.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"At least give him a chance," Fi told me. It was late at night, and we were in the spare room that would be my bedroom for the month. Fi had tried telling me all about how she met Rob and what he was like, but I was pointedly refusing to listen.  
  
"Come on, Fi!" I said. "How old is he, anyway?"  
  
"Nineteen," Fi stated, sounding annoyed. "What exactly don't you like about him?"  
  
"A lot of things!" I half-shouted, trying to keep my voice down since Aunt Melinda was sleeping in the next room.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like..." I began, but I still couldn't quite place what it was I hated so much. "Like the way when I asked him who he was, he stared at me for at least a minute, and then all he said was, 'Rob,' just like that."  
  
Fi sighed. "And what exactly was he supposed to say?"  
  
Now it was my turn to sigh. "I don't know..."  
  
"Jack, I really like him," Fi said. "Please, please, don't go into your overprotective big brother mode and just try to give him a chance. It's really important to me." I didn't say anything. "Look, Rob and I were going to go to the movies tomorrow anyway. Why don't you come with us? That'll give you two a chance to get to know each other."  
  
"I don't really want to be a third wheel," I replied.  
  
"You _won't_ be," Fi promised. "Please, say you'll come with us!"  
  
I was silent for a moment. I really didn't want to go, but I could see how much this meant to her. "All right," I agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks, Jack!" Fi squealed, throwing her arms around me. "You're the best. I'm going to call Rob right now and let him know!" She ran into the hallway.  
  
"By the way," I called after her, "what did you mean by my 'overprotective big brother' mode?"  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was the next day, and Fi, Rob, and I were eating lunch at a local fast-food place. The two of them were discussing the movie, but I wasn't really taking part in the conversation. Rob seemed friendlier today, but I still didn't like him. There was something really peculiar about him, like right now, for example. It was only partly sunny outside, but Rob was wearing very dark sunglasses. And now that we were inside, he still hadn't taken them off.  
  
Thinking about this, I blurted, "Why are you still wearing those?" Both Rob and Fi stopped talking and turned to look at me. "Wearing what?" Rob asked.  
  
"Your sunglasses. It isn't sunny inside, you know," I responded.  
  
Rob stared at me the same way that he had yesterday. What was with this guy? This time, he appeared almost threatening. Okay, Fi, I'm giving him a chance. Happy now? I still hate him. Then, without answering my question, he turned to Fi and said, "Some parts of the movie were very unbelievable." After saying this, I swear he looked at me for a split second, as if to make sure that I was listening, and then turned back to Fi. "The part where the woman helps the ghost of her daughter was absolutely ridiculous. Don't you agree, Fiona?" The way he said the last sentence was more like a statement than a question.  
  
_Ha!_ I thought. Boy, was Rob in for a shock now. Then, to my dismay, Fi said, "I know. People who believe in ghosts need to have their heads examined."  
  
"WHAT?" I shouted. "Fi, _you_ believe in ghosts! Your entire life revolves around these 'paranormal' happenings!"  
  
Fi rolled her eyes. "Jack, please. I don't believe in that stuff anymore. I guess you could say that Rob showed me the light," she added, smiling at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, there's a logical explanation for anything," Fi replied. "I told Rob about some of the stuff I've seen and he explained what it probably _really_ was."  
  
I gaped at her with wide eyes. _I've only been doing the exact same thing every single day of my life!_ I thought angrily. I looked at Rob, who only shrugged with a slightly amused expression. Oh, there was definitely something evil about this guy that went beyond what was only my imagination. Now if only I could find out what it was.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was Saturday night, and Fi was out with Rob. After I told her that I never wanted to go anywhere with her and Rob again, she was pretty angry with me. Somehow this was not how I foresaw the way my visit with Fi would turn out. Everything I had hoped would happen was slowly disintegrating right before my eyes.  
  
After asking Aunt Melinda if I could use her phone, I dialed my girlfriend's number. I call Gabe every Saturday, that is, if she doesn't call me first.  
  
"Hello?" I finally heard her angelic voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi, Gabe," I said happily. "It's me."  
  
"Jack!" she exclaimed. Finally, I was talking to the one person that I could count on to never go crazy. "Aren't you in Seattle?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But Fi's out with her boyfriend right now and I had to talk to you." I stroked the angel on the necklace around my neck. I should have gone to Ohio for a month instead of having to deal with this.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?" Gabe asked, concerned.  
  
"It's Fi's boyfriend, Rob," I explained. "I don't know if it's my imagination running away with me, or if it's jealousy, but there's something about him that's just really creepy."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know," I admitted. "He just gives off bad vibes. I always feel like he's going to try and hurt Fiona."  
  
"Jack, maybe you just love your sister too much," Gabe replied. "I think Fi knows what's best for her."  
  
"Come on, Gabe, you of all people have to believe me!" I said. "There's more than that. I mean, now Fi doesn't even believe in the paranormal anymore. She said that Rob showed her 'the light'," I added.  
  
"Now that's the last thing I ever would have expected to hear," Gabe commented.  
  
"I know," I agreed. "I feel like he's rubbing it in my face, by the way he keeps staring at me. He _knows_ something. This guy is like, some sort of evil demon."  
  
"A demon?" Gabe repeated.  
  
"Well, not seriously..." I began.  
  
"You said his name was Rob?" Gabe asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Oh, Jack, please don't tell me that he has some sort of scar on the side of his face..." Gabe said worriedly.  
  
I tried to picture his face in my mind. "Actually, I think he does."  
  
"Oh no..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Gabe, what is it?" I asked, scared.  
  
"He is a demon!" she said. "His name, the scar, and the way he seems to have such a strong influence over Fi all prove it. Jack, you have to trust me on this. My angel told me everything about the supernatural forces, the ones on the other end of the spectrum. The evil ones. Demons possess people, Jack. That's what Rob is doing to your sister. He's slowly making her think and act the way that he wants her to. And all demons have a small but very distinct scar by their right eye."  
  
Only because she's my girlfriend and I love her, I listened to what she was saying. "But what about his name?" I asked.  
  
"My angel told me another thing, too. The most evil of all demons is named Robviach. Jack, I have to go now and have dinner. Please stay away from Rob. Help Fi before it's too late."


	2. Chapters 6-10

Chapter Six  
  
After I hung up the phone, Gabe's words were still repeating in my mind. _Help Fi before it's too late._ What was I going to do? I can't say I believed what Gabe had told me, but when it was my own sister's life that was on the line, I wasn't about to take any chances. Grabbing my jacket, I told Aunt Melinda that I was going for a walk and left the house. I was really going to find Fi and Rob and get Fi away from him. Even if he wasn't a demon, he still seemed dangerous. I wasn't about to let anyone hurt my sister.  
  
Finally, after walking along the streets for about fifteen minutes, I saw them. They were at a small Italian restaurant, sitting near the window. I was able to spot them right away since Rob was the only person wearing sunglasses. I briefly wondered if that had some sort of demonic connection, and then shook my head. _I'm being illogical._  
  
I crept closer, trying to get a better view. My previous plan to march into the restaurant and drag Fi out by her hair no longer seemed like the best idea. Maybe it would be more reasonable to try and see what was going on.  
  
I noticed a bush right below the window of the table they were at and crouched down behind it. The window was open and if I was quiet enough, I could hear what they were saying.  
  
"...and the only reason I left the tour was to get away from _her_. Always worrying, always looking out for me. I was so sick of it. I was sixteen years old and my mom treated me like a little kid." It was Fi's voice, but it didn't sound like something Fi would ever say, especially about Mom.  
  
"And Jack?" I heard Rob ask.  
  
"Oh, God. He's the worst. He thinks that he looks after for me, but he does nothing but get in the way. He thinks he knows everything. It's disgusting! I don't know _why_ he has to spend the month with me. Mom was probably trying to get rid of him." I couldn't believe my ears. Why was Fi saying all of that? Was that how she really felt about me? Or was Gabe right?  
  
"You sound like you need to get away from them," Rob said. God, how I hated him. "Why don't we run away, Fiona? Just you and me. You'll never hear from your family again."  
  
There was silence, and I held my breath. "When do we leave?"  
  
_No!_ I thought. Why was Fi doing this? This wasn't like her at all.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow night at eleven. I'll be at the corner of 4th and 45th Street."  
  
They talked some more, but I was too lost in my thoughts to hear them. How would I ever be able to stop Fi? I didn't know if she was possessed, but it was certain that she was definitely under Rob's control.  
  
I realized that the talking had stopped, and when I looked back up at the window, they were gone. I must have missed their exit. Scampering out from behind the bush, I ran back to Aunt Melinda's house, and got there just in time to see Fi going inside and Rob walking away from the door.  
  
Without really thinking about what I was doing, I ran up to him. "Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
Rob looked at me, with that same evil stare. "Your worst enemy."  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
I wanted to pound him into the ground, but something told me not to mess with the devil (no pun intended). Rob turned on his heel and continued down the sidewalk. I ran into the house, needing to find Fi. As I walked past the kitchen, I noticed a piece of paper on the table.  
  
_9:03 p.m. Jack and Fi, an emergency came up with a friend of mine. I had to leave right away. I'll be back before noon on Monday. Love, Aunt Melinda_  
  
Monday! This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Now not even she could help me save Fi. How would I ever be able to stop her on my own? I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The door to Fi's bedroom was open just a crack and I could see that her light was still on. _Good, she's still awake._ "Fi?" I called softly, pushing open the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading in her bed.  
  
This wasn't going to be easy. It was best for me to try and apologize to her first. "Fiona, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting over the past few days. I was really a jerk. I just wanted to spend more time with you, that's all. I haven't seen you for seven months." Fi turned a page of her book and still didn't look at me. Was she even listening? I decided to continue anyway. "You know, I remember when you were still on tour with us... always running off on your paranormal adventures. I miss that, Fi."  
  
"Things change," she said dully.  
  
"Yeah," I said slowly. "Yeah, I guess they do. But I can't change the fact that I still miss it." She yawned, and I could tell that it wasn't from being tired. "You know what?" I asked. "You're right, Fi. Things _do_ change. But I never thought that you would. And I don't like the person that you've become." A tear rolled down my cheek, and I brushed it away quickly, blinking away the ones that were about to follow. Fi turned another page of her book, and I shook my head. Useless, absolutely useless. I couldn't even get through to my own sister anymore. I left her room and collapsed onto my bed, holding my head in my hands.  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
I guess I must have fallen asleep, because when I lifted my head up again, it was morning. I groggily stepped into the hallway and noticed that Fi left her bedroom door wide open. I peeked in, but she wasn't in her bed. A few minutes later, I discovered that she wasn't downstairs either. She wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
"Fi?" I called. "Fi, where are you?" My hands were clammy. It was Rob, I just knew it. He came in the middle of the night and kidnapped her a day early. She probably tried calling my name, but I was sleeping, and I didn't hear her. Oh God, it was all my fault. I could have done something; I could have stopped him...  
  
_Slam!_  
  
I spun around to see Fi march through the front door, right past me, and into the next room. "Hey!" I shouted after her, suddenly no longer able to tolerate her attitude. "Hey Fi, we have to talk!" I ran after her.  
  
"No, we don't," Fi shouted back, stomping up the stairs. "Don't bother, Jack! I don't need you to look after me."  
  
"Yes, you do," I argued. "Fi, Rob is evil! You have to stay away from him. He's going to hurt you!"  
  
"Yeah, right," she replied.  
  
"Please," I begged her, "why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Why should I?" Fi yelled. "What about all those times when you never believed me? Tell me, Jack, _why_ should I believe you?" She ran into her room and slammed her door.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. She was right. I never listened to Fiona; I never believed her when she told me all those crazy things she discovered. Even if Gabe was right, even if Rob was slowly possessing her, there was truth to her words.  
  
I then went and did something that I hardly ever do. I turned on Aunt Melinda's computer and logged onto the Internet. And then, of all things, I, Jack Phillips, the "logical" one of the family, went to an online search engine and typed in "demons".  
  
With trembling hands, I waited for the page to load. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. And even worse, I wanted it to be true. I wanted Rob to be a demon, because if he wasn't, that meant the everything that my sister said, everything that she thought about me, and Mom, was true. And I couldn't handle that.  
  
An endless list of links came up. How would I ever get through all of them? I clicked on one after another, but they all seemed to be a re-hash of what Gabe had told me on the phone. I needed more proof, something that would tell me what I needed to know. And then I saw a link that I somehow knew would give me the answer: _Fi's So Weird Page - Demons_.  
  
I clicked on it without hesitation, and quickly skimmed over what Fi had written. Even though she claimed that she was no longer interested in the paranormal, she hadn't taken down her website. And then, I saw it: the answer to my question.  
  
"Most demons are heliophobic, that is, they are scared of the light and avoid it at all costs."  
  
That was it! That was all I needed. Rob was heliophobic, and _that_ was why he was always wearing sunglasses even when it wasn't sunny. "He's a demon," I said aloud, trying to get used to the idea. And then it dawned on me: if Rob was really a demon, then that meant that tonight, it was all over.  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays  
I'll send them howling  
I don't care  
I've got ways_  
  
I sat on my bed, waiting. It was five to eleven and Fi would be leaving the house any minute. I was going to follow her. I was going to save her. Her life was in my hands now.  
  
_No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_  
  
I heard the door being closed and leaped off my bed. That was my cue. A minute later I was hiding in the shadows of Fi's path, about twenty feet behind her. I had to be careful not to be caught, at least not yet. Fi's fate depended on what I did now.  
  
_Demons will charm you with a smile  
For a while, but in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around_  
  
"Ah, angel, so you've made it." It was Rob - I could see him clearly now. I leaned against the side of a building, being careful to stay out of their view. He wrapped his arm around Fi.  
  
"Of course I did," she replied. "I'd never break a promise to you. Are we leaving, now?"  
  
"We will soon," Rob said. "But first, I want to have some fun." He grinned. No, Rob, not yet, not now, don't hurt her, please...  
  
"Okay," Fi agreed, as though she had no control over her words. She probably didn't.  
  
"You stupid girl," Rob growled, smacking her with such force that she fell to the ground. That was enough for me.  
  
"Get away from her!" I shouted, running over to him. I glanced at Fi, who seemed to have been knocked unconscious.  
  
"Well, look who showed up," Rob commented. "Fiona's caring older brother. How sweet."  
  
"I know what you're doing," I said. "You're going to possess her. I've read all about people like you, Rob. I know what you are: a demon."  
  
He laughed. "Don't believe everything you read, Jack. I'm not going to possess your sister."  
  
"Then what are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
Rob shrugged. "I'm only going to kill her, that's all."  
  
My heart pounded in my chest, angry thoughts flooding my mind. "Why? Why her?" I asked. Why not me?  
  
"Demons don't possess people, they just control them. Don't worry, Jack, it's a common misconception. Some spirits don't even know the difference," he smirked. "I need to take Fiona's life because mine is about to run out."  
  
"But why _Fi?_" I pressed.  
  
"Why not? She just seemed like a good target. Besides, I can't stand your father. The jerk almost revealed me when he alive. And anyway, I can't kill you."  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"You're protected." Rob made a face. "_Angels._ That stupid necklace that your sweetheart gave you is serving as your armor against death."  
  
Instinctively, my hand flew to the chain around my neck. I was _protected?_ Gabe and her angels were protecting me?  
  
"Well, now that I've explained all of this to you, would you mind stepping aside while I take care of business?"  
  
"No!" I shouted. "You're not killing her, Rob. I won't let you," I said. I kneeled down next to Fi and undid the clasp on my necklace. Gingerly, I placed it around Fi's neck. She sat straight up immediately.  
  
"Jack, what's happening?" she asked, looking from me, to Rob, back to me again. "Why are we here?"  
  
Before I could answer, Rob cut in. "We're here," he said, "to get me a new life." The last thing I felt was my head being slammed against the ground.  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"I should have listened to you, Jack. Why didn't I listen to you? You knew that Rob was evil. You could sense that. You were just trying to look out for me - why didn't I let you? This was supposed to be _our_ time. You came here to see _me_. I should have devoted the month to spending time with _you_, not some dumb boyfriend." I was standing in the doorway of Fi's bedroom, listening to her monologue. Why did she just tell me to my face that that was how she felt? She was sitting on her bed, her back to me. I could hear her sniffles and choked sobs.  
  
"Fi, it's okay now. We're both okay. We survived," I said. I expected some sort of reaction, but got none. She still faced the other way and continued to cry.  
  
"If I just _listened_ to you, this never would have happened," Fi added. "It's all my fault. How could I let this happen, Jack?"  
  
"Don't say that," I said, walking closer to her. "It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything - Rob was controlling you."  
  
"I only wish you could hear me now," Fi said. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I can hear you." She didn't turn around, her body still trembling.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. "She can't hear you, Jack."  
  
I turned around. "Dad?" He nodded. "What's going on?"  
  
"You gave up your life to save Fi," Dad said. "You were very brave. I figured that you'd want to hear this before we go." He glanced upwards. "We can't stay much longer."  
  
I walked over to Fi, now standing in front of her. In her hands she held a photograph of the two of us, now tear-stained. "I never got to say goodbye," she whispered. "Goodbye, Jack."  
  
"Goodbye, Fi," I whispered back. Then Dad held my hand in his, and together, we left.  
  


THE END


End file.
